


The Plein Family

by JackBivouac



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breeding, Bukkake, Dogs, Drugged Sex, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gangbang, Humiliation, Immobility, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Knotting, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Paralysis, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: Just a place to put oneshots inspired by a current merfolk campaign while I get back into the habit of writing
Kudos: 40





	1. Red

Korvosa, the Jewel of Varisia, had long sparkled on Varisia’s southern shore. Established 300 years ago by Cheliax at the height of the Infernal Empire’s expansion, the city now commanded its own destiny. A line of Korvosan kings and queens had emerged to rule the city, establishing an infamous seat of power, the Crimson Throne. Rulers sat upon the Crimson Throne for more than a century, yet the monarchy always seemed on the brink of disaster. For the Crimson Throne was not a prize to be won, but a curse.

Not that Maia Plein gave two shits about the goddamned monarchy. Fuck that. The red-haired, red-eyed, red-scaled mermaid was here at this ass-reeking fishery in the middle of the night on business.

The reek of brine and the stink of week-dead fish hung thicker than thieves. The old double doors in the side of the weathered building were tightly closed, a drooping signpost hanging above. The sign it once displayed was long gone, leaving behind only a short length of rusted chain.

Maia banged her fist against the door and shouted through the rotting timbers. “Wake up, assholes! Devargo wants his due!”

She continued banging until the tiny hands of Lamm’s underage labor crew hauled the groaning doors open. Lamm’s right-hand ass-kisser Yargin, a perpetually sour-faced man with short blond hair and a fondness for expensive clothing, stood there with a flickering lamp. He was backed up by a half-orc, a gnome, and a mostly-domesticated alligator.

“Maia Plein, always a pleasure,” said Yargin without any effort to be convincing. “Lamm will see you in his office. Please, follow me.”

“I know where it is,” said the mermaid, pushing past them. But with her slithering tail slower on land, the group outpaced her in seconds.

A wooden desk sat in the corner of the office heaped with dozens of slate boards covered with chalk scrawls. A cabinet slouched beside it. The slates on the table were covered with transaction records, addresses of customers, and other accounting notes. Every month, Yargin compiled the notes, messily, stored in the cabinet. The paperwork was used in the event of a surprise investigation by the Guard to prove that there was nothing more sinister going on than the rotten slurry that filled their ‘dock dumplings.’

An adjoining door opened, releasing a foul, musty smell from the bedroom beyond. Maia was greeted by the sickly smile of old, despicable Lamm. He was a jaundiced and bent corpse of a man, his eyes yellowed and skin speckled from age--exactly the kind of sadistic wretch to keep a full-grown alligator as a pet in a workplace staffed by kids.

“Maia, Maia, Maia. What an ugly scowl on such an angelic visage. Hasn’t anyone ever told you to smile?” he leered.

The mermaid resisted the instinctive urge to bash in his brains with her lucerne hammer. Barely. Business first. “Where’s the coin, gray balls?”

"Devargo's coin, of course. Let me get it from the lockbox." Lamm turned around. Then stopped in the bedroom doorway. "Actually, I don't like your tone."

Pain exploded, stars bursting in Maia's eyes as the half-orc clubbed the back of her head. She went down with a grunt and Lamm's lackeys went to work.

The gnome and half-orc grabbed thin but strong coils of rope. They bound her arms forearm to forearm behind her back, her limp hands dangling uselessly. They ripped open her shirt to bind her arms to her side above and below her full, rounded tits.

They carried her into Lamm's bedroom where the old man waited, stroking his groady, knobbled cock. The half-orc dumped Maia onto the filthy, stained mattress. The gnome forced a ring gag into her comatose mouth--she was definitely a biter.

The piece de resistance was a thick, heavy chain wrapped around her tail just before the bottom fin. The pair locked and wrapped the other end to the bedframe bars beneath the mattress.

Without further ado, Lamm squatted over her shoulders and jammed his cock into her ring-gagged mouth. The head of his dick rammed the back of her throat, causing her to cough and choke into waking.

Maia let out furious nasal shriek, thrashing in her bonds. There was no escape, her body bouncing helplessly on the mattress as the wretched old man raped her throat.

Around the bed, Yargin and the half-orc pumped their dicks and the gnome rubbed her clit in anticipation. The old man finished with a moan. He pinned Maia's shrieking head to the base of his cock, forcing her to slurp down his load.

"There, there," he said, patting her tear-streaked cheek. "That's a good cumdump. Now let's give the boys their due."

Old Lamm climbed off, leaving the gnome to jump on Maia's seething face. She ground her dripping pussy into the mermaid's cum-sticky mouth.

As a mermaid, there was nowhere to hide the subtle slits of her ass and pussy on her sleek-scaled tail. The half-orc crawled under her, his massive green dick prodding her ass until his head bumped the mouth of her anal slit. Yargin straddled her hips. He grabbed her tits to brace as he forced his own dick into the mermaid's cunt.

Maia screamed in agony, the sound muffled by the gnome's grinding mound. Her body flopped and jerked like a landed fish between the three rapists as Yargin and the half-orc's cocks ripped her walls apart just as they mercilessly squeezed her ass and pussy back-to-back.

It was too much for the little mermaid. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull. Her flesh-sandwiched body convulsed in orgasm after forced orgasm between the gnome, human, and half-orc. Slick squirted down her throat, cum exploding up both her vise-clenched shafts.

The gnome stood, Yargin and the half-orc pulling out to spew their fluids onto the fish-tailed cumslut's face and her, her belly, and her back. They laughed and jeered, laughing all the harder as Lamm walked in with the 14-ft alligator in his wake.

The old man kicked Maia off the mattress and onto the floor. With his foot, he rolled the groaning mermaid onto her back, exposing her swollen anal slit to the alligator.

It sniffed her raped, cum-oozing hole. Its reptilian eyes dilated. It crawled on top of her, crushing her under its 1000+ lbs. She would have screamed if she had the breath.

Instead, she snorted like a fucking pig as the alligator's cock pried her swollen anal walls apart. She was totally immobilized between floor and beast as its dick rammed her ass to the base of her gut.

Her eyes flicked around in animal desperation. Each pistoning slam knocked drool from her gagged mouth just as it wracked her crushed body against the floorboards. Searing pleasure lanced from her ass up her gut and spine to the top of her skull. Again and again and again.

Maia could only suffer every blow with a lewd, pathetic wheeze until the alligator had knocked every breath from her bestially raped body. By the time the alligator pumped her ass full of its cum, her mind was gone, sundered into a thousand electri-fried pieces.


	2. Orange

Katapesh was a land of magic, and no magic was more potent than wishcraft. When wishes were abused, reality itself shuddered as destiny was forced to reweave along paths it was never meant to take. One such manifestation of ruptured fate was the Legacy of Fire, a series of events set into motion centuries ago by an efreeti prince in the shadow of Pale Mountain...and long since forgotten. Now from his throne upon Pale Mountain’s slopes, the Carrion King commanded hundreds of gnolls--emissaries, slaves, and slavering warriors.

Which was why Electra Plein and the three other mercs were sneaking around the burnt ruins of Kelmarane. The orange-haired, orange-eyed, orange-scaled merfolk stopped in her/their slithering tracks. No, that wasn’t quite right. They were here because--

A 7-foot-tall humanoid fiend with the head and twisted horns of a goat stepped around from the other side of the ash-streaked stone wall. A schir. His bar-pupiled eyes met hers.

“Nice goaty, nice goaty,” the merfolk whispered, trying to keep this whole stealth situation intact.

The schir raised his head to the sky with a blood-curdling howl that rang bell-like through the village ruins.

“Oh, bad, oh, bad, oh, bad.”

A giant mamba, a dire boar, and a peryton--a black-winged, stag-wolf chimera--came crashing onto the scene from all directions.

Electra raised her hands to her armored shoulders. “Can we talk about this? I don’t want to hurt animals.”

The fiend swung his evilly pronged halberd--not in the talking mood. The heavy metal end clobbered her in the head. The merfolk slammed into the stone wall and dropped to a stunned slump on her folded tail.

The giant mamba lunged forward. It coiled its thick, heavy 12-ft length around her chest and arms, pinning them to her sides. Sinking its teeth into the neck of its grappled prey, the snake pumped its paralyzing venom into her powerless flesh.

The goat-headed schir grinned inhumanly. He stabbed his halberd at the slumped merfolk, pinning her neck between its prongs to the wall behind and trapping her head at dick-level. With the giant mamba still binding her body in its coils, he grabbed the sides of her head and forced her mouth onto his cock.

Electra, bound and paralyzed from crown to tailfin, could only choke and gasp as the burning head of the schir’s cock slammed the back of her throat. Tears streamed from her cheeks, snot from her nose, and helpless drool from the corners of her raped lips.

The fiend’s hot, stinking cum gushed down her throat. The schir let out a vile laugh. He left her mouth to grab hold of her sleek, orange tail, twisting it onto its side. His prodding fingers soon found the subtle slit of her asshole.

With its master finished with her mouth, the 10-ft long, 7-ft tall dire boar trotted forth to Electra’s wall-pinned head. It reared up its massive, 2000-lb girth, bracing its forehooves against the wall. The merfolk’s eyes bulged in agony as the boar’s arm-length cock squeezed down the tight shaft of her throat.

But there would be no respite for the foolish girl. The schir rammed his burning cock up Electra’s fear-clenched asshole. The peryton, on the other side of her tail, shoved its knotted, wolf-stag dick into her pussy until the chimera’s knot was bumping against her slit.

Their penetrating cocks tore through their paralyzed fuckmeat’s ass and pussy walls, each thrust rubbing their tightly-sleeved dicks against the other’s. Pounding the helpless flesh between them, the peryton finally forced its massive knot through the merfolk’s tiny, ravaged slit.

Electra convulsed between her bestial rapists--first in explosive agony. With her pussy trapped on the peryton’s wolf-stage knot, she convulsed again and again as its truly knotted bitch.

Forced electric orgasms from her stuffed throat, ass, and knotted pussy fried the merfolk’s paralyzed nerves into a blitzing, clenching mass. Her traitorous shafts squeezed down on the boar’s, schir’s and peryton’s dicks, desperately wringing them for cum.

The beasts could only oblige such a pathetically begging cumslut. Snorting, grunting, and howling, they blew their hot, oozing loads up her tight, pulsing shafts.

Electra’s eyes rolled back into her skull. Her consciousness shattered into black. But her head and body continued to bump and jerk fish-like as the beasts raped their new cumdump until they’d had their fill.


	3. Yellow

For eight centuries, Westcrown was a bastion of civilization and a symbol of national strength in Chelish eyes. As the city served as the center of Aroden’s faith, all Cheliax deemed the City of Nine Stars to be the god’s next home in the mortal world. Yet, with his unexpected death, the once shining City of Nine Stars became the City of Twilight. Decades of bloody strife followed, and the only direction out of the chaos were the orderly tenets of diabolism. A city that once symbolized a people’s power now projected only their disappointment and despair. In the streets where hope once abounded, shadow beasts now prowled at night, keeping all beneath the thumb of terror.

There was nothing for it but to solicit potential allies of the resistance under cover of the early morning fog. The thick clouds rolling off the river perfectly obscured Alcy Plein's passage despite the slow slither of their tail on land.

The yellow-haired, yellow-eyed, yellow-scaled merfolk performed the soft, coded knock on a door carved with elk, hunters, and farmsteads. The Bastards of Erebus, as they called themselves, used this old church of Erastil as their hideout. It was in what used to be a lower-middle-class part of the city but was now nothing more than a ruined slum--which could be said for every part of Westcrown beneath the concern of the wealthy elite.

Seconds stretched into minutes. Alcy frowned, wondering if they should knock slightly louder. Then a heavy bolt thunked and the door opened with a soft, high-pitched creak.

Two tieflings twins stood in the doorway, their brick-red skin seeming withered and hard like a living, leathery shell. Either was flanked by a lanky, wolf-like outsider with red fur and burning eyes--a pair of sub-humanly growling hell hounds.

"Janiven sends her greetings," said Alcy. They reached slow and deliberate for their pack, retrieving a small, bulging sack of coin.

The two tieflings turned to each other. "Take 'em in?"

"Take 'em in," nodded the other, and the two made way between the hell hounds.

What had once been the church's main worship room now stank of sweat, beer, and burning hound. Two wooden tables had been set up, an unfinished game of cards at one. Crates and barrels were stacked in the corners. Any trace of an altar had been removed, but all the chairs bore the carved elks and hunters.

"Take a seat," said the two, together.

The merfolk did, noting that neither went to fetch some other, more clerical-seeming tiefling. Instead, one picked up his hand of cards. The other took up a flagon of strong-smelling spirits. She poured Alcy a cup.

"Which one of you is Palaveen?" they asked, taking the suspect cup without drinking.

"You wanna do business with the Bastards?" asked the brother.

"Then drink. It's tradition," said the sister.

Riiiight. Chance of a poisoning, 50% at minimum. The question was, just how badly did the resistance need allies against the elite and the shadow beasts that were no doubt their deadly servants?

...Badly, if Janiven was trying to get these would-be, petty-crime slum gangsters on her side. Against their better judgement, Alcy took the tiniest polite sip that they could.

Thunk! The merfolk slumped over the table, the poisoned cup rolling from their strengthless fingers to the floor.

The tiefling twins wasted no time. The brother used his belt to strap the merfolk's wrists together behind their back. The sister hopped to a seat on the table, stroking her cock and her brother's hard.

The brother grinned and grunted. He pushed the unconscious merfolk's mouth down onto his sister's dick, fucking her through their throat. She shuddered and gasped, cumming into their captive's mouth.

Her brother sucked her kiss and bent the merfolk over the table. Pinning them down by the hips, he rammed his cock up the tiny slit in their sleek tail.

Alcy jerked, moaning softly in their knocked out state. As the tiefling's cock ripped their anal walls, slamming their g-spot, electric pleasure lanced up their tail and spine, arching their back. They woke, screaming and moaning, impaled on their rapist's dick.

"No! No! N-nghhh!" Wave after wave of rutting, animal orgasm sent their anal shaft clenching and convulsing on the tiefling's dick. Alcy moaned uncontrollably, slick dripping from their empty pussy.

The tiefling's twin sister squeezed her cock up her brother's ass, driving his pistoning cocks even deeper into the merfolk and grinding their wetted cunt against the edge of the table. Alcy screamed. The brother groaned, blowing his load up their ass.

He pulled out of the merfolk, letting their bound cumdump fall to the floor. The tiefling grabbed his sister, pulling her on top of him onto the table and deeper up his asshole.

While the twins fucked, the musk of sex, slick, and cum set the low, deep-growling hell hounds onto the captive merfolk. Before Alcy could believe what was happening, the first rammed its cock up their throat, its burning knot pounding against their cum-sticky mouth.

The second straddled their tail. It shoved its massive canine dick up their wet, unused pussy. Alcy shrieked through their nose, writhing in fear and agony as the devil hounds pounded them into the floor of the church. But their thrashing only wriggled their throat and pussy shafts deeper around their knotted cocks.

With a keening howl and merciless thrust, the hell hounds forced their massive knots into the merfolk's swollen mouth and pussy. Alcy's eyes bulged. Their body snapped and jerked in mind-breaking convulsions beneath their bestial rapists.

But the devil hounds never ceased their merciless thrusting. Pounding into their quivering bitch, they forced Alcy to cum, again and again, harder and tighter around their knotted dicks until the merfolk's lewd mouth and pussy were wringing their raping cocks for cum.

The hell hounds howled. Burning cum burst from the dicks. True beasts, they continued pumping their blacked-out bitch full of seed until their relentless knots had spewed out every last drop.


	4. Green

"Land ho!" crowed Ameiko. The raven-haired Tian-Min scrambled down the mast's rigging.

Tayge Plein, leaning on the ship's rail below, shot a distant smile up at her beautiful, perfect best friend. The green-eyed, green-haired, green-scaled mermaid's smile vanished with the parting mist.

Brinewall had erected its waterfront along a naturally deep harbor where the waters of Steam River flowed into Bunyip Bay. Two piers extended into its only shallow portion. Both piers were in ruins, mostly collapsed, though that hadn't stopped a single, solitary Linnorm Kingdoms longship from mooring. 

As for the village, it was as desolate as a graveyard. The parts of it that we're still standing.

Ameiko, now beside Tayge at the rail, sobered instantly at the sight. "What the--why would my dad come all the way out here to a ghost town?"

The mermaid gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "We'll ask him when we find him."

If he was still alive--the two bosom buddies left that part unsaid. To leave Sandpoint in the middle of the night without a word of warning and come to this burnt out wreck? It didn't exactly bode well.

"At least we're not alone," said Ameiko dryly, jerking her chin at the longship. It was the kind used by the Ulfen Raiders of the north, only it was far newer than the remains of the village.

"Maybe they came looking for the same thing."

Ameiko nodded, slowly. It made sense, but also sealed Rokuro Kaijitsu's fate. There was no way the old man could've held his own against the raiders. "We'd better hurry. Quietly."

Tayge nodded without a word. Once the invisible crew docked the sailing ship, she dismissed the conjured forces. Hopefully, the raiders didn't come back before them, or they'd be making a ludicrously long and miserable trek home through stirge-infested marshland.

The two poked around the village, but there was no sign of Rokuro. So they turned their gaze up to the one intact structure looking over Brinewall and the surrounding forest from its seacliff perch. It was a castle built of solid gray stone, more fortress than palace.

They approached under cover of the trees. Finally, movement. Three figures patrolled the nearest battlements.

Tayge and Ameiko froze. The guards weren't human. They were monstrous humanoids known as dire corbies. Muscular, with raven-like heads and covered in black feathers, they neither wore armor nor carried weapons. Their hulking builds, beaks, and talons were armor and weapons enough.

The dire corbies spotted them instantly. They leapt down from the rampants, landing on their taloned feet.

“Run!” said Tayge, stepping in front of her best friend. The mermaid knew full well that her tail practically anchored her to the ground.

“I’m not leaving you!” shouted Ameiko, drawing her rapier.

Despite their resolve, the girls were no match for the corbies, who were joined by three more of their kind. They were captured in minutes and beaten to the ground.

The dire corbies wrenched their arms behind their backs, binding them with rope at the elbows and wrists. They lashed more rope over and under the girls’ full, rounded tits as they pinned their arms to their sides. The dire corbies bent Ameiko’s legs, binding her calves to her thighs in a humiliating frog-tie.

They threw the girls over their shoulders and brought them back to the fort-like castle. The gate’s double doors were hauled open by a pair of ogres, 10-ft monstrous humanoids weighing over 600 lbs. They had python-thick, apish arms and thick, stumpy legs. Their flat, black teeth were well-suited to grinding bones to paste. 

The ogres’ nostrils flared at the scent of ripe girl flesh. They growled at the dire corbies, a sound the offspring of a bear and human might make. 

The corbies shared a beady-eyed look. They dropped the girls to the dusty courtyard grounds.

Grunting excitedly, the ogres grabbed one girl each. Tayge screamed as she was hefted up upside in the giant’s massive hands, tail lashing desperately. The giggling, gurgling ogre paid his screaming, writhing captive no heed. He jammed her shrieking mouth down onto his huge, elephantine dick.

The mermaid choked and sputtered as he plunged her head up and down over his cock, impaling her throat to its base. Stuffed in the tight, wet squeeze of her throat, the ogre came with a deep, howling moan. Splurt after splurt of his seed flooded up her upside head.

The giant wasn’t nearly finished. He screwed her throat off his massive dick and shoved her down into the courtyard dust. Her tail was bent under her, forcing her ass into the air. Hands on her shoulders, he pinned the side of her face and her tits to the ground.

“No! No! Stop! Don’t touch me!” Tayge screamed and sobbed, drool mixed with cum slobbering from her swollen mouth.

The ogre only giggled and gurgled. The giant forced the head of his dick through the tiny mouth of the mermaid’s anal slit.

Tayge screeched in agony. She writhed against the ogre’s underbelly, but she was utterly trapped and pinned between his girth and the unyielding floor. Her eyes, searching wildly and vainly for escape met Ameiko’s.

The other ogre had ripped off the other girl’s clothes. He was ramming her cunt up and down on his dick like a living fleshlight, her frog-tied legs bouncing uselessly on either side of his cock. Ameiko’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, tongue lolling from her mouth as her body impaled on the giant’s cock convulsed in orgasm after forced orgasm.

The agony of the ogre’s massive dick tearing apart her anal walls snapped Tayge’s focus back to her own, brutal fucking. Snot and tears streamed down her face into the dust.

The fist-sized head of the giant’s ass-stuffing cock pounded into his bitch’s g-sport. The mermaid screamed, eyes bulging in their sockets as the ogre’s cock slammed right into the center of her tail nerves. Lightning lances of pain and pleasure speared down to the tip of her tailfin and up to her burning scalp.

Tayge writhed against her giant rapist, but this time not to escape. The mind-broken mermaid moaned on the ogre dick impaling her, her cum-brained ass squeezing and clenching even tighter around his burning, over-stuffing shaft.

The giant howled and moaned over his raped bitch. Splurt after splurt of cum pumped from his dick up her tiny anal shaft. He fucked so much of his sperm into the mermaid that her belly swelled as though pregnant. When he pulled out, his seed bubbled and gushed from her raped asshole, oozing down her tail.

The ogres may have been finished, but while they’d been breaking in the new captives of Brinewall Castle, the rest of the dire corbie flock had assembled in the courtyard. They descended on the giants’ sloppy seconds, dicks hard and eager. The girls knew no rest from rape through the night and into the first light of dawn.


	5. Blue

Once a secret pirate haven, Riddleport had grown over the last three centuries into a port city in its own right. At first it served as a secure base from which to conduct raids against Chelish merchant vessels bound for Korvosa, but the city had expanded into a true settlement, the frontier’s frontier, the northernmost outpost on the lonely strip known as the Lost Coast. Yet Riddleport remained true to its roots--you could get rich quick here with a bit of luck, but for every success story were a dozen nameless bodies tossed to the hungry denizens of the sea.

Cel Plein had no desire to do anything quickly, or anything at all if she/they could still get paid. Thus, the blue-eyed, blue-haired, blue-scaled merfolk had taken a job at the popular but disreputable Gold Goblin as more of a set piece than an employee. She was currently clad in faux bat wings, horns, and leather to play the part of a beckoning succubi for the gambling hall’s Abyssal-themed gala.

Crowds of participants and spectators milled through the main doors to join the gaudy affair. Overseeing the gathering was a larger-than-life-size statue of a goblin, painted in false but glittering gold, that stood atop the entry stairs. Moving through the game floor throng were a dozen incubi and succubi flirtatiously serving drinks while dealers shuffled cards, rolled dice, and spun wheels. At the center of the hall was a massive gold chest affixed to the floor by shining chains. On either side of it stood a bare-chested bouncer in leather garb. Their muscled arms were crossed over their chests with a naked scimitar of prodigious size tucked through their waistbands.

A stray hand steadied a wobbly patron on Cel’s shoulder. They fixed her with a sloppy grin. “Heeey, there. You on the menu?”

“Only if you go for dead fish,” she said in full seriousness.

“Drop-dead gorgeous fish, sure.”

“Rent a room, pal. I’ll be right up.” There were few things more pleasurable than getting a nap in during a busy shift.

Two hours later, Cel yawned and stretched awake beside the drunken, snoring patron. As much as she wanted to continue lounging, she could feel her throat parching from thirst--the curse of a merfolk, always needing that water stuff. With a heavy sigh, she rolled out of bed still fully ‘clothed’ and slithered down the stairs into the main hall’s hubbub.

Of which there was much more than expected. Cel was blinded by an unscripted explosion of fireworks from one of the Abyssal set piece braziers. Judging from the mass screaming, everyone on the game floor had also been blinded.

The tell-tale magic of bardic music pricked her ears as a woman’s voice boomed over the cries. “All right, folks! Drop to the ground, don’t try anything stupid, and we might let you live!”

Oh, nice. A second workplace nap--albeit one that might end in a fatal trampling by a stampede of patrons too drunk to follow orders. Hedging her bets, Cel attempted a stealthy retreat back up the stairs instead.

“I said DROP!”

Clearly, she wasn’t the only occupant disobeying orders. Unfortunately, the bard’s roar was accompanied by the sound of blades leaving sheathes. One blade pressed against the skin of her neck, drawing a fine line of blood.

"I'm gonna take this one with us as a hostage," said the unseen robber in front of her.

Not good.

"With looks like that, I'm pretty sure she counts as part of the booty haul," laughed another robber.

Really, truly unequivocally bad. But before the still-blinded merfolk could even think about how to slither out of this one, the robber slapped iron cuffs on her wrists and yanked a sackcloth bag over her head, tightening the drawstrings around her throat until she blacked out.

Cel awoke with the bag still over her head but in what she guessed was the robbers’ hideout. She was in a slumped seat at the base of a wooden pillar. Her wrists, still cuffed, had been chained over her head. A heavy chain lashed around the end of her tail and tailfin kept it pinned to the wooden floor.

“--leaders first,” came the voice of the bard, clearly not talking to Cel. She strode across the creaking floor and raised the bag on the merfolk’s head just enough to uncover her mouth.

The next thing Cel knew, the bard was gripping her bagged head in both hands and forcing the merfolk’s mouth onto her cunt. The woman kicked her booted foot into Cel’s bare midriff, forcing her to grunt and whimper in pain on her clit and pussy lips.

The merfolk took the hint and began licking and sucking the woman’s pussy. But no, there was no hint. The bard kept kicking her in the midriff and ribs. She was a fucking sadistic, and she ground her bootheel into the tiny slit of Cel’s pussy, forcing the heel to penetrate the captive merfolk.

The merfolk yelped and jerked at the pain, her chains rattling overhead as her back banged against the pillar. The bard only laughed and drove her heel deeper into her pussy with each torturous stomp. Cel shrieked onto the woman’s muffling cunt.

“Yes!” moaned the bard. Fluid squirted from her pussy into the raped merfolk’s nose and mouth. She stepped off her victim with a satisfied sigh, smirking as the girl coughed and sputtered from her pussy squirt. “Alright, you lot. Enjoy the rest of your...booty haul.”

Heavier, rougher hands grabbed Cel’s bagged head. Her mouth was forced to the base of a large, hardened cock. She choked as it stuffed her throat, its head banging her back wall.

A robber crawled under her, between her back and the pillar. He grabbed her hips and forced her into his lap. The burning head of his cock prodded her squirming ass until he found the subtle anal slit in her sleek blue tail. He shoved his dick all the way up her ass, mercilessly ripping her anal walls apart.

Cel writhed on his lap in pain, arms and chains beating against the pillar above. She only managed to screw her rapists impaling dicks even deeper into her throat and ass.

A third robber straddled her restrained, weakly thrashing tail. They squatted down over her swollen pussy slit and forced their cock up her ravaged hole. The merfolk snorted and choked onto the dick gagging her mouth as the two cocks pistoning inside her crushed her overstuffed pussy and anal shafts together. Their slamming heads reamed into her g-spot and the helpless mouth of her womb.

Cel’s eyes bulged behind the bag. Tears, snot, and drool spurted from her eyes, nose, and mouth. But her three kidnappers’ raping cocks kept pounding her faster and harder against the pillar and into their crushing flesh. With their heads railing into her rawed nerves, they slammed burst after burst of animal heat into her throat, ass, and pussy.

The merfolk’s chained body wracked uncontrollably into solid walls of her rapists. Orgasm after forced orgasm convulsed out from her ass and pussy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as all three shafts squeezed even tighter around her kidnappers’ pumping dicks.

The three robbers groaned and moaned. Hot cum exploded from their cocks into their new cumdump’s throat, ass, and pussy. They pumped the squirming, whimpering mer-slut full to the last drop.


	6. Violet

Those who headed north from the great city-state of Magnimar along the rocky Varisian coastline quickly found themselves in a peculiar country. Fog draped the rolling landscape, floating spectrally along damp and lonely moors. Small woodlands graced the region, their tangled depths redolent of nettles, pepperwood, and pine sap. Further inland, river valleys lined by towering redwoods wound between ragged tors and limestone escarpments. The vastness and sense of isolation earned the region its local name, the Lost Coast. As for the little frontiers town of Sandpoint, it was known as the Light of the Lost Coast.

To Aster Plein, Sandpoint was simply home. It was where they’d lived for years with their seven siblings, though their cave below the waves now housed only the violet-eyed, violet-haired, violet-scaled merfolk and their elder sister Tayge. Who was on an errand with her BFF and thus, wasn’t here to watch as Father Zantus and his acolytes wheeled a large covered wagon into the town square.

After recounting the short parable of how the goddess Desna first fell to earth and was nursed back to health by a blind child who she transformed into an immortal butterfly, they pulled aside the wagon’s cover. A shimmering storm of the children of Desna, a thousand swallowtail butterflies, swarmed into the air in a spiraling riot of color. A great cheer rose from the crowd, children running off to chase the swift-winged creatures.

Aster snorted and shook their head. Kids. Probably better they didn’t stay for the consecration ceremony of the new church anyway. It’d just be a bunch of prayers and sermonizing from here on out.

Sure enough, Father Zantus took the central podium. He pulled out a thunderstone from his spell components pouch. A sharp retort, like the crack of distant thunder, sliced through the excited crowd as the sun’s setting rays paint the western sky. A stray dog that had crawled under a nearby wagon to sleep started awake, and the buzz of two dozen conversations quickly hushed.

The cleric cleared his throat, took a breath--

This time, it was a scream that pierced the air. Seconds later, another. Then another. A surge of strange new voices rose--high-pitched, tittering shrieks.

The crowd rushed to part as a low, green blur raced by with a sadistic giggle. The stray dog yelped in pain. Then collapsed with a gurgle, its throat cut open from ear to ear. As blood pooled around its head, the raucous but magicked sound of a bardic song began, chanted from shrill, scratchy voices.

“Goblin attack!” screamed Sheriff Hemlock. She was a known goblin-hater, but in this instance, the neighboring tribe of goblins did appear to be attacking.

And sending the entire town into a running, screaming panic. The merfolk shook their head. When would people learn that panicking never solved anything?

Instead of being a dumbass, Aster spotted the nearest crying, cowering kids, and slithered between them and any would-be attackers. “Get out of here, I’ve got your backs.”

Just in time. A goblin backed by two mangy goblin dogs and a bristle-furred, 7-ft bugbear stepped into their line of sight.

“Don’t even think about it,” warned the merfolk.

Aster needn't have worried. The goblinoids had lost all interest in child-slaying now that a slower, easier target had their attention. It didn't hurt that this one was an exotic, sleek-scaled beauty of a fish bitch.

The massive bugbear tackled the merfolk into the alley wall. Their head cracked against the heavy wooden timbers. Aster went down in an unconscious slump.

The leering bugbear tore off the merfolk's clothes. The goblin used rope to bind their arms together behind their back at the elbows and wrists. Unable to contain his animal lust at the sight of the trussed, naked merfolk, the bugbear plopped down to a seat, grabbed their head, and shoved their mouth all the way down to the base of their cock.

Aster woke at the explosion of pounding, choking pain to find their throat fully impaled on the bugbear's giant cock. They gurgled and gagged on his dick, their bound body writhing uselessly in pain, tail slapping the alley street.

The musk of the bugbear's cock and the lashing struggles of the merfolk kicked into the goblin dog's primal, rutting instinct. Growling low, they pounced on Aster's tail, one on either twisted side. Sniffing out the merfolk's fear-clenched ass and pussy slits, the goblin's mounts drove their bestial cocks into the fuckmeat's thrashing tail.

Aster's eyes bulged, snot and tears streaming from their face in agony. Utterly helpless, they could do nothing but gag and squirm as the bugbear raped the fuck out of their throat and the dogs tried to out-piston each other's cocks in their ass and pussy to see which would make the merfolk their knotted bitch first.

Unbeknownst to the agonized captive, the goblin ducked out of the alley to call more goblin alleys to the scene of their rape. Aster could focus on nothing but the pain of the dicks ripping apart their throat, ass, and pussy walls. All three of the beasts railed them harder, faster, deeper--until the dogs let out a low, mighty howl and forced their knots through their anal and pussy slits.

An electrocuting shock wracked out from Aster's knotted shafts to the tip of their tail and the top of their scalp. Their body snapped and jerked in convulsions like a landed fish. Raped into animal submission, their overstuffed throat, pussy, and anus clamped down around the dicks and knots, begging for cum.

The bugbear roared. Seed burst from his dick, pumping down the merfolk's tightened throat. The dogs howled. Cum exploded from their cocks, but knotted as they were into their bitch's slits, they continued fucking the broken cumslut and filling them with their seed.

The bugbear pulled out, letting his sated dick spew hot, sticky globs of his stinking sperm all over Aster's hair, neck, and back. His goblin ally and those she'd recruited pounced upon the merfolk's cum-marked head.

The 3-ft creatures rammed their eager little dicks into every hole in their head--mouth, ears, and nose. Cramming around the helplessly bound and knotted prisoner, they shoved as many of their dicks as they could into their head holes. Thrusting together, their cocks rubbed each other's as they penetrated Aster's overstuffed mouth, ear, and nose.

They came in a shrieking mass and gushed their cum into the merfolk's head from all directions. It was too much for their convulsing, cum-brained fish slut. Aster's eyes rolled to the back of their skull, consciousness shattering into black. Yet the goblin's subjugated whore continued to quiver and clench with every humiliating orgasm raped into their violated flesh.


	7. Black

Longacre was a town of should-have-been heroes. Easily overlooked in its quiet, charmless corner of Cheliax, the town girded itself in faded military trappings, the worn uniforms and tarnished regalia of hundreds of former soldiers caught up on both sides of the war that cast their nation into the grip of diabolism. More than three-quarters of a century after the hostilities ended, Longacre remained a dumping ground for Cheliax’s unwanted veterans, many of whom were outspoken in their criticism of House Thrune’s policies.

That was where silencing agents like Mero Plein came into the picture. The black-haired, black-eyed, black-scaled mermaid slithered out of town and deep into the heart of the surrounding Whisperwood. She cast her gaze upward when she finally reached the secret grove of rare titan aspens.

The Court of Spears hung amid their powerful branches 30-ft above the forest floor. Rope bridges and tightropes connected the various buildings and hanging platforms of the insurgents’ wooden keep. Unfortunately, titan aspens were well protected against fire with their damp bark and stubborn undergrowth. And it wasn’t like the mermaid could climb a fucking tree.

No, there was only one way in. Mero slithered out of hiding and cupped both hands around her mouth. “Pardon me, but I’ve been lost for days in this damned wood. Could you spare a bite to eat and perhaps a bed? If you’re not bandits, of course.”

She waited...waited...wait--a rope ladder unfurled from above. Down climbed a hulking, towering wereboar with bristly auburn fur and viciously sharp tusks. He was followed by a lean, leaf-crowned dryad with skin like aspen bark. Both wereboar and fey jumped the last ten feet of the climb, landing with predatory grace.

“What brings a mermaid to the Whisperwood?” asked the dryad, their voice as husky as the scratch of clawing branches.

“I swam upriver to meet my lover. I feared something happened to her, so I tried searching the forest. I-I still haven’t caught sight or sound of her,” Mero lied, fluently as a river herself.

“Well, it’s not safe here,” said the wereboar. “Can you climb a ladder?”

She shook her head, blinking hard.

“You’ll just have to carry her,” said the dryad.

“That, I can do.” The wereboar scooped the mermaid up under the tail and hefted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

His fey companion unslung the scythe off Mero’s back and shoulder. “I’m going to have to take this.”

“Yes, of course.”

The dryad went up the ladder first, followed by the wereboar and mermaid. A canine-headed humanoid radiating a celestial archon’s righteous aura of menace awaited them on the loading platform above. A hound archon. This was going to get ugly, fast.

“On your guard!” boomed the hound’s low, barked command. “You bring evil to this place!”

The wereboar immediately threw Mero down on the loading platform. She landed hard, grunting. Before her head stopped spinning, the dryad shot entangling vines at her. They trussed the mermaid from the slender end of her tail up and around her body to the neck and even gagged her mouth with a fibrous green lump. Her arms were pinned tight against her sides. She could barely move anything but her head and tailfin, her body squirming uselessly in the constricting grip of the vines.

The hound archon shook his head. "She knows our hideout. She must be purified. Take her to the sanctum."

The wereboar hefted the newly bound mermaid over his shoulder once more. He and the dryad followed the archon to a wooden hut upheld by the titanic boughs of white aspen. Lanterns with panes of frosted glass hung from the ceiling. A woodcarving of Iomedae, devil-worshipping Cheliax's heretic goddess raised her blade over a simple altar.

The wereboar unceremoniously dumped Mero onto the altar. He and the dryad used their strength and vines to position the gagged, squirming mermaid as they willed. Her tail was forced to bend, thrusting her ass into the air. Her arms were wrenched behind her back and painfully rebound together at the elbows and wrists. She was forced to bow, the dryad's vines crushing her tits and the side of her face down against the altar top.

"Mmmmph!" Mero cried in futile protest at the tight, humiliating restraints.

"Be still, servant of evil," advised the archon, "or you will find your purification even more...unpleasant."

He climbed up onto the altar behind her and unbuckled his belt. He fastened the belt around her slender neck like a short leash. The wereboar walked around to the side of the altar against which the side of her face was pinned. He, too, unbuckled his belt, an eager leer on his bristled, tusked face.

“Mmmmph! Mmmmph!”

Neither hound nor boar paid any mind to the mermaid’s protests. The archon dug his clawed fingers into her hip and prodded the hidden slit of her anus with the burning head of his knotted, canine cock. 

The wereboar snapped his fingers at the dryad. “Get the gag out of this evil whore’s mouth.”

The dryad let the gagging vines fall loose and retreat. Before Mero could scream in outrage, the wereboar thrust his thick, stinking boar’s cock up her mouth, impaling her throat to the hilt. The mermaid gagged and choked on his dick as the head nailed the back of her throat. Her eyes and nose watered in pain, streams running freely as he fucked her face.

Adding injury to injury, the archon forced the head of his dick through the stubbornly tight slit of her ass. Mero’s screams were muffled by the wereboar’s gagging, raping dick, as the hound’s dick ripped her anal walls apart. He pulled back on the leash as he pounded her squirming ass, choking her around the neck and forcing all her shafts to constrict even tighter around the dicks impaling her throat and ass. His burning, fist-sized knot beat against the mouth of her clenched ass, threatening an even more agonizing and inescapable penetration.

While the hound and boar skewered the helpless mermaid from both ends, the dryad twined the vines that had once gagged her into a single, trunk-sized braid. They snaked the braided vines between Mero’s crushed tits down to the hidden slit of her pussy. With a merciless, fey command, the vines screwed their way up her already-constricted pussy.

Mero squealed through her nose like a spitted sow. Her body wracked in pain, but the tight, unyielding bonds around her compressed every thrashing shudder into a weak, pathetic squirming. Bent over and fucked in every hole, she was forced to suffer the boar’s dick choking and slamming the back of her throat while the archon’s dick raped and rawed her bussy against the overstuffing vines raping her pussy.

The mermaid was in a world of fucked over Hell. It couldn’t get any worse, until it did. Between her squirming and the hound’s brutal reamng, he popped the massive knot of his dick through her tiny anal shaft. 

Mero squealed and shrieked through her nose, eyes bulging, fingers grasping uselessly, her tailfin flopping pathetically. Her entire body snapped into rigid quivering as the knotted dick in her anus forced every shaft in her body to submit to the raw, pounding pressure raped into her throat, ass, and pussy. Spears of white hot pleasure shot through her bent over tail, up the line of her spine, and all the way to the top of her skull.

The mermaid let out a cum-brained gurgle, eyes rolling back in her skull as every lewd shaft squeezed wet and tight around the dicks raping them into pulsating pleasure. Her entire body became nothing more than a quivering lump of orgasming flesh as the hound, boar, and viney trunk fucked her in every hole.

The archon and boar came inside her, their seed bursting from their cocks up her ass and throat. They pulled out to anoint her sinful, cumslut body with cum, spewing it all over her back, tail, hair, and face. Her tongue lolled from her mouth as it oozed down the sleek lines and curves of her bound, trembling form.

“She must be washed in seed before Iomedae for the baptism of her rebirth to be complete,” said the archon, taking his belt back from the cum-splattered whore’s neck.

The wereboar gave a leering grin. “I’ll call the others.”

Even after everyone at the Court of Spears had their purifying way with the mermaid, basting every inch of her skin and scales with cum, the adherents came to the mutual conclusion that she was a special case. Such a rare vessel would make an excellent gift to Iomedae, especially as breeding stock for future heretics of the goddess.

So they had the dryad stuff plugging vines up her mouth, asshole, and pussy to seal in their virile loads and ensure their fuckslave’s impregnation. Not one to let anything or anyone go to waste, the dryad kept the pounding, writhing enchantments on their vines. Mero’s lewd, cum-stuffed shafts were forced to work, keeping her bound body in the throes of orgasm after raped orgasm until her mind shattered into black.


End file.
